Die Sonnenfinsternis
by Blackball
Summary: Eine totale Sonnenfinsternis steht an. Während sich ganz D.C drauf freut ist es für Tony ein grausiges Ereignis…


**Die Sonnenfinsternis**

**Autor: **Blackball

**Jahr: **2008

**Fandom: **NCIS

**Pairing: **Tony x Gibbs

**Rating: **Slash PG-12

**Genre: **Drama, Romance

**Warnung: **OOC

**Summary: **Eine totale Sonnenfinsternis steht an. Während sich ganz D.C drauf freut ist es für Tony ein grausiges Ereignis…

Es war ein wundervoller morgen. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen erwärmten im nu die von der Nacht abgekühlte Welt. Die Vögel begannen mit den ersten hellen Strahlen ihr Lied zu singen. Alles in allem ein morgen wie es im Buche stand. Jethro liebte es, dies mit zu erleben. Wie schon so oft stand er auf dem Balkon vom Schlafzimmer, hielt seine weiße Tasse gefüllt mit Kaffee in der linken Hand und beobachtete das erwachen der Welt. Hinter ihm im Zimmer räkelte sich Tony, der ebenfalls schon einige Zeit lang wach war, dennoch schaffte es der Jüngere nicht aus dem Bett. Etwas, was Jethro nicht verstehen konnte. Wenn er wach war, musste er aufstehen. Weiterhin liegen bleiben…nein das ging nicht, es war einfach nichts für ihn. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Geliebten, den musste man schon mit Tricks aus dem Bett locken, vor allem wenn es Wochenende war und er den Tag eigentlich zum schlafen nutzen könnte.

Heute jedoch war Mittwoch, also kein Wochenende und doch hatten sie frei. Sie beide und Gibbs Team. Denn heute fand etwas statt was es schon sehr lange nicht mehr in D.C gegeben hatte. Eine totale Sonnenfinsternis. Er und seine Kollegen, oder besser gesagt seine Freunde hatten beschlossen heute eine kleine Gartenparty zu machen und sich dieses Naturereignis anzusehen. Wenn er ehrlich war, freute er sich schon darauf. Früher wäre das sicher nicht gewesen. Aber in den letzten Jahren hatte sich so einiges geändert. Eigentlich hatte alles damit angefangen als Tony in sein Team kam. Eine weitere starke Wendung gab es dann vor einem Jahr wo sie beide zusammen gekommen waren. Seit dem lachte er wieder, freute sich über fast alles und war deutlich netter zu seinen Mitmenschen als zuvor. Natürlich hatte er sich nicht um 180 Grad gedreht, er konnte noch immer kühl und unfreundlich sein. Auch hatten seine Kopfnüsse nicht an härter verloren, wo sich Tony ab und an gerne mal beschwerte. Jedoch zeigte er diese Seite seinem Team nur noch selten. Ja jetzt waren sie es wirklich, ein Team und gute Freunde dazu. Ducky, den er schon seit Jahren kannte, Tim der Anfangs eher unsicherer schon leicht tollpatschige Computerfreak, Abby sein kleines Mündel wie er es manchmal empfand, Ziva die junge Israelin die lange gebraucht hatte sich hier einzuleben und zu guter letzt Tony, der Mann der ihm sein Leben zurück gegeben hatte.

Ein zufriedenes Schmunzeln wanderte über sein Gesicht und er trank seinen Kaffee leer. Danach drehte er sich um betrat wieder das Schlafzimmer. „Hey Schlafmütze, es wird Zeit das du aufwachst…wir haben noch einiges zu tun…!" Erinnerte Jethro seinen jungen Geliebten, der sich sofort das Kissen über den Kopf zog und etwas murmelte was Jethro jedoch nicht verstand. Er grinste kurz, stellte seine weiße Tasse auf dem Nachttisch ab und warf sich neben Tony, sofort fing er an den Jüngeren zu kitzeln. Eine wirklich gute Methode um Tony endlich aus dem Bett zu bekommen. Der 

Jüngere wandte sich lachend und versuchte die Decke zwischen Jethros Hände und seinen nackten Körper zu bekommen. Das jedoch war gar nicht mal so leicht, vor allem als Jethro die Decke wegzog und hinter sich auf den Boden fallen ließ. „Jetzt bist du mir ausgeliefert….", kommentierte der Ältere und lachte kurz. Tony griff das Kissen und versucht Jethro damit in die Seite zu schlagen, leider ging das Vorbei und das einzige was er getroffen hatte war die weiße Tasse auf dem Nachtisch die jetzt mit einem lauten Scheppern auf dem Boden zersprang.

„Uups", meinte Tony grinsend bei seinem kleinen Ungeschick. Jethro knurrte leise. „Das war meine Lieblingstasse", erklärte er. „Von denen hast du noch vier im Schrank!" Konterte Tony gleich hellwach. „Wenn du so weitermachst dann nicht mehr", sprach Jethro belustigt, griff nach Tonys Händen und hielt diese über dessen Kopf fest. Halb lag er auf dem Jüngeren und blickte nun in dessen Augen. Tony erwiderte diesen Blick verliebt und lächelte gleichzeitig überaus glücklich. „Morgen mein Kuschelkater", flüsterte Jethro und senke seine Lippen auf die warmen zarten von Tony. „Morgen mein Brummbär…", murmelte Tony nachdem sich ihre Lippen wieder getrennt hatten.

Gut eine Stunde später begannen Jethro und Tony den Garten her zu richten. Das Wetter war einfach wundervoll und es passte bestens zu diesem Ereignis. Jethro kramte gerade das Pavillon aus dem Schuppen und Tony holte das Reinigungsgerät für den Pool. Der Ältere wollte alles perfekt für diesen Tag haben und auch wenn Tony zugegeben keine Lust hatte, so half er natürlich ohne ein murren von sich zu geben. Während Tony den Pool reinigte und den pH-Wert überprüfte, begann Jethro das Gestänge des Pavillons zu sortieren. Er blickte immer wieder zu Tony und versuchte das ungute Gefühl zu ignorieren das immer wieder in ihm hochkam. Tony war komisch. Sonst liebte er diese Gartenpartys doch als sie letzte Woche beschlossen hatte, alle an diesem Tag frei zu nehmen und die Sonnenfinsternis zum Feiern zu nutzen, wollte Tony ihnen das doch echt ausreden. Bis jetzt wusste Jethro nicht warum und Anfangs dachte er, dass es einfach nur mal wieder eine von Tonys Launen gewesen war. Doch jetzt erkannte er, dass Tony noch immer keine Lust hatte, zwar sagte der Jüngere nichts mehr, aber seine Augen sprachen eine deutlicherer Sprache als es hätten Worte tun können.

„Tony, wenn du fertig bist, hilfst du mir dann beim Pavillon?" Rief Jethro zu seinem Freund. Tony blickte auf und nickte nur kurz. „Noch 3 Minuten, dann bin ich hier fertig!" Ergänzte er sein Nicken und begann das Reinigungsgerät des Pools wieder wegzuräumen. Als er endlich bei Jethro war um diesem zu helfen, legte der Ältere die Arme um ihn und zog ihn eng an sich. „Tony was ist denn los mit dir?" Fragte dieser leise. Etwas verblüfft sah Tony den Älteren an. „Nichts, was soll denn sein?" Wollte er so unschuldig wie möglich wissen. „Du freust dich gar nicht auf heute Nachmittag, sonst liebst du doch Gartenpartys und bist schon am morgen total aus dem Häuschen und jetzt redest du kaum ein Wort. Was wirklich bei jemanden wie dir sehr merkwürdig ist", sanft hauchte Jethro einen kurzen Kuss auf Tonys Stirn und strich ihm über die Wange. Tony lächelte matt. „Ich freue mich doch!", „So sieht es aber nicht aus Darling! Wenn du es nicht willst, dann sag es doch einfach und ich ruf die Anderen an und sag es ab!" Schlug der Chefermittler vor, doch Tony schüttelte gleich den Kopf. „Ach was! Ja ich habe keine Lust…irgendwie…was zugegeben wirklich selten ist, aber dafür gibt es keinen Grund und ich denke die Lust kommt beim Feiern…bei dir klappt das schließlich auch immer", Tony lachte leise auf und küsste Jethro dann sanft.

Vorerst reichte Jethro diese Aussage. „Naaa gut….aber wehe deine Laune bleibt so. Dann kitzel ich dich von oben bis unten durch!" Um seine Aussage zu unterstützten, kitzelte er Tony kurz an der Seite. Sofort versuchte der Jüngere sich aus der Umarmung zu lösen, doch Jethro hielt ihn trotz der mit kitzeln beschäftigten Hände gut fest. „ Jaaa…ahh…ja…auf-hören….Jeth…nein…uah…Jeth…nicht", Tony wandte und wandte sich, kam immer wieder ein Stückchen los, doch Jethro hatte ihn schnell wieder. Als Tony sich nochmals befreien wollte, verlor er das Gleichgewicht und stürzte in den Pool, 

dem sie nach und nach zu nahe gekommen waren. Jethro, der ihn gerade noch festhalten wollte, stürzte hinterher. Nach wenigen Sekunden tauchten beide lachend wieder auf.

„Ähm…wenn's jetzt versaut wird gehen wir nochmal", erklang eine bekannte Stimme. Jethro drehte sich wie Tony um und erblickte Abby die am Rand des Pools in die Hocke gegangen war. Hinter ihr stand Tim der einen großen Korb in der Hand hielt. Ziva und Ducky kamen auch gerade durch das Gartentor rein. Sofort blickte Tony auf die Uhr an seinem Handgelenk. „Hatten wir nicht halb zwei gesagt?" Fragte er Abby. „Ja hatten wir, aber du weißt doch wir sind immer für Überraschungen gut…wenn ihr allerdings noch ein wenig Schweinzig werden wollte gehen wir noch ein wenig ins Haus!" Gab Abby frech kund und Tim lachte. Jethro schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, küsste Tony kurz und schwamm dann zum Rand wo er mit einem Satz aus dem Wasser war. Tony schwamm gleich hinterher und ließ sich von Jethro aus dem Wasser ziehen.

Nachdem sich Tony und Jethro etwas Trockenes angezogen hatten, bauten sie alle zusammen das große Pavillon, die Tische und Bänke sowie den Grill auf. Gegen zwei Uhr war dann alles soweit fertig, die Getränke waren kühl, die Salate fertig und auf dem Grill lag das Fleisch. Während die Stimmung immer besser wurde sank Tonys fast auf den null punkt. Doch er zeigte es nicht. Er zeigte nicht, dass dieser Tag vor vielen Jahren der schlimmste in seinem Leben gewesen war. „Hey Tony was meinst du dazu?" Fragte Abby. Tony sah auf „Zu was?" Wollte er wissen und nippte wieder ein wenig von seinem Bier. „Ziva und ich überlegen ob wir Tim die Haare eher pink oder gelb färben lassen sollen?" Tony zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Warum?", „Ganz einfach, Tim hat ne Wette gegen uns verloren!" Tim der sich jetzt neben Tony setzte stupste ihn leicht an. „Sag dass sie das lassen sollen!" Bettelte Tim leise. Tony jedoch grinste, betrachtet Tim einen Moment und sah dann Spitzbübisch zu Ziva und Abby. „Macht doch eine Hälfte pink und die andere gelb!" Schlug er vor. „Auaaaa….", kommentierte Tony Sekunden nach seinem Vorschlag die Kopfnuss die sein Partner ihm gegeben hatte. „In meinem Team hat keine pinke oder gelbe Haare, klar?" Brummte er. Während Tim erleichtert ausatmete, grummelten Ziva und Abby vor sich hin. „Danke Boss!" Meinte Tim und grinste seine Freundin breit an. „Macht sie grün!" Schlug Jethro grinsend vor und griff nach einem neuen Bier bevor er sich auf die andere Seite zu Tony setzte und diesen an sich zog. Jetzt lachten alle außer Tim, der zog einen Schmollmund und blickte auf sein leeres Bier. „Ihr seid soooo gemein", nuschelte er. Natürlich wusste er, dass dies nicht ernst gemeint war. Aber genauso gut wusste er das seine

Freundin es nicht leiden konnte wenn er schmollte. Abby seufzte leise, stand auf, griff nach einem neuen Bier aus der Truhe, öffnete dieses und ging zu Tim. Sie setzte sich neben ihn, schmiegte sich eng an ihn, tauschte die leere gegen die volle Flasche aus und küsste den jungen Agent sanft. „Nicht schmollen …", meinte sie und küsste ihn nochmals. Jetzt war Tim wieder zufrieden und lächelte.

„Wann genau war nochmal die Sonnenfinsternis?" Wollte Ziva wissen. Sie war aufgestanden und unter dem Pavillon hervorgetreten. So gut es ging, blickte sie hoch zur Sonne, was aber leider nicht so einfach war. Ducky hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben und griff nach einer der sechs dunklen Scheiben, er trat neben Ziva „Die solltest du benutzten meine Gute, nicht das du Blind wirst", Ziva nahm Ducky die dunkle Scheibe ab und hielt sie vor die Augen. Jetzt konnte sie ohne Probleme hoch zur Sonne blicken. Zwar war jetzt alles grün, aber das war ja egal. „In vierzig Minuten", antworte Tim auf Zivas Frage, er musste jetzt selbst nochmal in seinem PDA nachschauen. „Und sie ist dann komplett weg? Geht das denn?" Fragte die Israelin weiter. Anscheinend hatte sie so etwas noch nie erlebt. „Ja, soweit ich weiß schon", antwortete Abby. „Hat denn jemand von euch schon mal eine erlebt?" Wollte Tim wissen und sah einen nach dem anderen an. „Ich war noch ganz klein", kam es von Gibbs. Abby und Ziva schüttelten den Kopf. „Ich hatte leider nur das Glück bisher eine partielle zu erleben", gestand Ducky. „Eine was?" Ziva blickte den Pathologen an. „Eine partielle Sonnenfinsternis, das heißt die Sonne wird ca. 15-35 verdunkelt", erklärte Tony nun und trank sein Bier leer. „Ich hab 

auch noch keine gesehen und du Tony?" Tim blickte zu seinem Kollegen. Tony jedoch zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Da war es wieder, das Gefühl das mit Tony etwas nicht stimmte. Mehr und mehr bekam Jethro das Gefühl, dass es nicht mit der Party sondern mit der Sonnenfinsternis zu tun hatte. Denn umso näher sie kam umso unruhiger wurde sein Geliebter.

„Und dann wird hier alles dunkel oder wie?" Ziva setzt sich wieder an den Tisch und nahm sich noch etwas von dem Salat den Abby gemacht hatte. Als keiner Antwortete seufzte Tony. „Nein, aber es wird alles deutlich dunkler und du kannst genau sehen wie der Mond sich vor die Sonne schiebt, irgendwann siehst du nur noch einen leuchtenden Ring…das ist aber nur für Sekunden. Hier ist dann alles Still, die Vögel singen nicht mehr und die Grillen hören auf zu zirpen…Weltuntergangsstimmung", nach dieser Erklärung stand Tony auf. „Bin gleich wieder da!" Meinte er leise und ging ins Haus.

„Was ist denn mit dem los?" Ziva zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. Abby sah erst Tony hinterher und blickte Jethro dann fragend an. Dieser seufzte nur leise und stand kommentarlos auf um Tony zu folgen. Als er das Haus betreten hatte konnte er Tony weit und breit nicht sehen. Im Wohnzimmer war er nicht, in der Küche auch nicht. Im Bad ebenfalls nicht. Er fand den Jüngeren letztendlich im Schlafzimmer. Tony lag auf dem Bauch auf dem Bett. Das Gesicht ins Kissen gedrückt. „Tony…?" Jethro ging zu dem Jüngeren und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Alles okay?" Fragte er weiter und legte eine Hand auf Tonys Schulter. Der Jüngere zuckte kurz zusammen und schniefte leise auf. Das reichte Jethro nun um seine Sorge vollkommen entfesseln zu lassen. Er drehte seinen Geliebten um und blickte in dessen vor Tränen rote Augen. Ohne weiter drüber nachzudenken zog er Tony hoch, sodass der Jüngere saß und zog ihn kurz darauf eng an sich. „Was ist denn los? Rede mit mir Darling…", bat Gibbs ihn leise und strich sanft und beruhigend über Tonys Rücken. „Ich hasse es…", wimmerte Tony leise auf. „Was Tony? Die Sonnenfinsternis?" Der Jüngere nickte nur stumm. „Aber warum?" Wollte Jethro wissen. „Weil sie daran Schuld ist das ich alles verloren hatte", flüsterte Tony leise und schniefte erneut kurz auf. Jethro drückte Tony ein Stück von sich weg, blickte ihn ernst an und strich dann die kleinen Tränen weg.

„Was ist denn passiert?" Fragte er vorsichtig und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf Tonys erhitzte Stirn. Der Jüngere Schwieg einige Zeit, dann atmete er tief durch und begann zu erzählen. „Ich war gerade mal acht Jahre alt. Ich war mit meinen Eltern auf einer Art Festival gewesen. Damals lebte ich noch in Italien. Wir waren das ganze Wochenende da und hatten jede Menge Spaß. Auf dem Heimweg dann kam eine Sonnenfinsternis, wir wussten nichts davon. Es war eine totale…", Tony seufzte leise. „Der Mann auf der Gegenseite konzentrierte sich zu sehr auf das Naturschauspiel und nicht mehr auf die Straße, er knallte mit seinem Kleinlaster frontal in unser Auto. Mein Vater wollte noch ausweichen, aber er hat es nicht mehr geschafft. Ich verlor für wenige Sekunden das Bewusstsein und als ich zu mir kam, sah ich als erstes den leuchtenden Ring der Sonnenfinsternis. Ich hatte höllische Schmerzen und jammerte leise vor mir her, dann sah ich nach vorne… meine Mutter hing schlaff im Gurt und mein Vater lag außen auf der zerknautschten Motorhaube. Ich schrie nach ihnen, doch sie reagierten nicht…ich wollte mich aus meinem Sitzt befreien aber ich war eingeklemmt. Als der Rettungsdienst endlich kam…war es zu spät…meine Eltern waren tot und der Fahrer des Kleinlasters hatte lediglich einen Kratzer!" Tony schloss die Augen um die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken, aber es half nichts. Jethro zog den Jüngeren wieder eng an sich. Er wusste viel über Tony, aber das, was wirklich wichtig war hatte er eben erst erfahren. „Danach wurde ich von einer Familie in die andere gereicht, bis ich irgendwann hier in den Staaten ein neues zu Hause fand…", schluchzte Tony leise, bevor seine Stimme endgültig versagte.

Draußen wurde es langsam dunkel die Vögel unterbrachen ihr Lied und brachten sich in Sicherheit. Die Grillen hörten auf mit den Flügeln zu schlagen, alles war still geworden. Tony der dies Bemerkte kniff die Augen nur fest zusammen, er wollte es nicht sehen, wollte diesen leuchtenden Ring nie wieder in seinem Leben sehen. „Geh…sonst siehst du es doch nicht", meine Tony mit erstickter Stimme zu Jethro. Dieser jedoch zog den Jüngeren noch enger in die Arme. Die Sonnenfinsternis war unwichtig geworden. Das was jetzt für den Chefermittler zählte, war bei seinem Geliebten zu sein und ihm Wärme und Geborgenheit zu geben, die ihn diese wenigen Sekunden überstehen ließen.

„Hey wo wart ihr denn, ihr habt ja alles verpasst!" Meckerte Abby als Tony und Jethro wieder in der Garten kamen. „Wir hatten besseres zu tun", antworte Jethro, schnappte zwei Bier aus der Truhe und reichte eine Flasche Tony. Dieser lächelte kurz, öffnete die Flasche und trank einen großen Schluck. „Also echt, konntet ihr euer Techtelmechtel nicht verschieben?" Moserte Abby weiter und grinste gleichzeitig. Tony verdreht die Augen begann dann aber zu lachen. „Du bist doch nur eifersüchtig das du den Zeitpunkt nicht genutzt hast um mit Tim ein kleines Techtelmechtel zu halten". Jethro sah gleich wie Tims Wangen etwas röter wurden. Wahrscheinlich hatte sein Junger Agent sich das gerade vorgestellt. „Da ist was dran Tony…jetzt muss ich so viele Jahre warten wir die Möglichkeit haben!" Ziva lachte auf. „Falls ihr dann noch könnt!" „Klar doch, Tim steht schnell", meinte Abby und trank einen großen Schluck. Während Tim immer kleiner wurde auf der Bank lachten die anderen auch Tony, denn dieser hatte seine kleine Erinnerungskriese mit Jethros Hilfe gut überstanden…

**Ende**

Die SonnenfinsternisSeite 3


End file.
